Overtime Not a thing you wanna make William have
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: (ignore the title, I couldn't think of anything else XD) Grell accidently gives William overtime and something inside him snaps, causing him to hurt Grell. Rated M for rape. SebbyXgrell at the end.


**So i found this half-finished in my google docs and decided to finish it~**

**so here ya' go~**

**OwO**

* * *

"Sutcliff!" William snapped, exasperated. "Get off of your lazy ass and WORK!"

It had been a long day for William. Since Grell had been no help whatsoever and needed to be constantly supervised so he didn't go on another murdering spree, William had to reap, file and do the paperwork for the souls on both his and Grell's to-die list. And there was still twenty more to go with only a few minutes until it would become...overtime. William fumed and snapped his to-die booklet closed.

"hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm..~~" Grell hummed, putting his high heeled boots on a stoop of a nearby house and daydreaming. "ooh, Sebas-chan~~" He muttered, not realizing that he was saying anything out loud. Then, an alarm went off on William's watch that signaled the end of the day.

But there were still souls to reap.

That meant that William T Spears had overtime.

For the twenty-third time this month.

Something inside him snapped. His eye twitched and he turned off the alarm, creepily calm. Then, he kicked Grell out of his daydream and grabbed hold of his hair.

"OW!" Yelled Grell, not happy about being woken from his daydream about his sexy demon darling. "Willy, thats my hair! Ow! Let go!" He yelled and William dragged him back to his office and locked the door.

Grell was scared now. William was known to snap and go insane from time to time, and it was best not to get on his bad side when he did.

But Grell had already gotten on William's bad side, his worst side possible in fact. He angrily grabbed Grell by his hair again and lifted him up.

"You worthless little pest!" He snarled at the red shinigami. "Why can't you actually do something good in your life?! Is it too hard to reap souls?! Or are you afraid to break a nail?" He laughed tauntingly and slapped Grell across the face when he didn't answer. "Don't ignore me!"

"W-Well, Willy-chan... a lady such as me h-has to take care of her nails..." Grell said nervously. He had never seen William so angry and was honestly scared for his life.

"You're not a lady nor a woman!" William said, slapping him again. Blood ran down the left corner of Grell's mouth.

"Y-Yes I am!" He said defiantly.

"You are neither man nor woman. You are an "it" who is alone, outcast and worthless." William said coldly. He dropped Grell and kicked him in between the legs hard. Grell squeaked and crossed his legs, tear forming in his eyes.

"D-Don't hurt me, Will... Please!" He begged. William glared coldly.

"I'll give you the punishment of the century. Who knows if you'll even be alive by the end of it?" William grabbed Grells wrists and tied them above his head, after removing all of his clothing and glasses.

"Will! Stop!" Grell cried as he was bent over the desk by William. Believe it or not, Grell was actually a virgin.

"Shut up!" William grabbed one of Grell's hands and twisted it until he heard his wrist give a sickening crack as it broke. Tears ran down Grell's face and he continued to plead for William to let him go.

"Shut up or I'll break your other one too!" He snarled and pulled down his pants so his hard length was exposed. When Grell felt it lining up with his small virgin hole, he screamed and wiggled around, trying desperately to get free.

"Will, I'm begging you! Stop!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks. William glared and grabbed Grell's expensive white shirt, ripping it into long pieces. He gagged Grell tightly so he could no longer hear the redhead's pleas and then thrust himself deep into him. Grell's eyes widened and he screamed in pain, but it was barely audible through the gag. Tears ran down his cheeks, making wet mascara lines as they went. William took his time and tried to take as long as possible before cumming into Grell. Then he went over to the front of the redhead and took off the gag.

"P-Please... n-no more... i-it hurts, Will, It hurts!" He cried harder. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't think you really are~" William replied, a small sadistic smile forming on his face. Now, show me how sorry you are. Suck me." He lifted his once again hard member to Grell's trembling lips.

"D-Do I have to..?" Grell asked. William grabbed his hair and yanked as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a pleasing yelp of pain from the redhead.

"Did you forget who was in charge here? Now suck it, Slut." He said coldly. Grell half-heartedly opened his mouth to let the other shinigami's member in it. He tried his best to do what William asked without biting him, for he knew that if he bit, he would probably be killed or have something worse done to him. After a bit of sucking, Grell began to relax. He hadn't looked at William the whole time, maybe he was finally calming down. The redhead closed his eyes and tried to calm down as well... and got a yank on the hair in return.

"You forgot who's punishment this is." William said. He took his dripping member out of Grell's mouth and pulled his pants back up.

"P-Please don't hurt me anymore.." Grell whimpered. His ass, head and hand throbbed with pain unanimously and he was seeing spots in his vision. William punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach a few times, and then grabbed hold of his hair yet again and brought him back to London.  
"Reaper Sutcliff, If you give me overtime one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Grell didn't answer and tried to scramble away to an alley or something, so he could he alone.

"I asked you a question!" William said, yanking him back by his hair. Grell hurt too much to resist.

"Y-Yessir..." He mumbled.

"Good." William dropped Grell and kicked him one last time before walking away. Grell landed on the ground and passed out, his hair the same color of his blood that was pooling around him.

Pain.

That was the first thing that Grell felt when he awoke in the streets. He was sitting in a pile of garbage, apparently someone had thought that he was dead and tried to 'throw him out'. His broken wrist was swollen and looked infected, while he could feel dried blood all over his face. The surroundings looked like a big blurry mess, his glasses were were probably still in William's office, and Grell had no desire to go back there.

A fresh wave of pain crashed over the broken shinigami and tears dripped down his cheeks.

What did I do to deserve this...?! He thought despretely, willing the pain in his body to stop.

"...Grell?" A voice asked. The red reaper looked up tearfully to see his true love, Sebastian Michaelis standing before him.

"S-Sebastian?!" Grell asked, too shocked at the worried look in the demon's eyes to use a pet name. "D-Don't look at me... I-I'm a wreck..."

"Grell, what happened!?" Sebastian asked, bending down next to the shinigami.

"W-Willy kinda f-flipped out on me.." Grell said. "I-I'll be fine..."

"I can't let you stay out in the streets without any clothing. Someone will take advantage of you."

"Willy already did!" Shouted Grell, looking up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "H-he did things to me, Sebas-chan..."

Sebastian paled slightly and gently picked the sobbing reaper up. "Shh.. lets go back to the manor, alright? I'll take care of you.." Grell nodded and Sebastian quickly brought him there. The shinigami passed out from the pain on the way there. Sebastian laid him down on his bed and began to wrap his broken wrist.

Why would William do this...? He wondered. And more importantly, why do I care? Do I...feel something for him...? His eyes widened. I-I can't feel something for him! I-Its not possible for a demon to love! And even if I did love him, we wouldn't be able to be together..! Bochan wouldn't allow it!

"Sebas-chan...?" Grell asked. He had woken up and was looking at the thinking demon.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Why are you helping me..? You could of easily left me there to die... And I know you don't really care... Nobody does..." Grell ducked his head, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't notice the silent tears running down his cheeks. Sebastian of course, did notice and pulled the shinigami into a hug.

"Grell, of course I care. I know I haven't really shown it.. but I really do care for you. I-I think I may feel something deeper for you.. but I can't make much sense out of my feelings just yet." Sebastian said, his eyes showing that he spoke the truth.

Grell looked up, blinking back new tears. "R-Really..?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "Now stop thinking that nonsense about nobody caring for you." He smiled comfortingly.

"Alright.." Grell smiled slightly.

"Would you like some clothes to wear while you stay here?" The demon asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as the redhead looked down and realized that he was naked.

"Y-Yes please, Sebas-chan~" He said, blushing. Sebastian got up and took out one of his suits.

"It might be a bit big, but it'll work." He tossed the suit to Grell and left the room so the shinigami had some privacy to change. Grell came out, the sleeves of the shirt and the bottoms of the pants rolled up.

"You're a lot shorter without your heels~" Sebastian said, smirking.

"I can't help it!" Grell crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not my fault I'm so short.."

"Suuure it isn't~" Sebastian said, smirking. He then grew serious as he once again, caught sight of the buises and cuts that William had given him.

"Grell-San, are you sure you're okay..?" He asked, getting out some breakfast makings for the young shinigami.

"Y-Yeah.. I just have to not give him overtime.. That's what made him do it..." Grell said, frowning.

"You should tell someone who's allowed in your realm, maybe Ronald?" Sebastian said, cracking a few eggs and beating them briskly.

"I dunno.. I guess that would be a good idea..." The red reaper sai, twirling his hair around his finger absentmindedly. Sebastian nodded.

"In the meantime, would you pass me that oinion over there?" He pointed to the nearby onion sitting on the counter. Grell nodded and got the oinion. While walking back to the demon, he suddenly found the other's lips connecting with his. He gasped softly into the kiss and then kissed back passionately.

"Y'know~" Sebastian said when they parted, his ruby eyes twinkling. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time~"

* * *

**That was really serious.. OwO**

**Willy got mad~~~**

**Eh, i hate him anyways~**

**FUCK YOU WILLY**

**HURTING MY GRELLYBELLY IS NOT OKAY**

***snuggles Grellbell***

**I'm not really happy with how i ended it :c But I couldn't think of anyway else to end it**

**Oh well~**

**I'm talking way too much on here, aren't I?**

**XD**

**Okay imma go now**

**Just remember-**

**Reviews make me nosebleed, hyperventilate on the floor, fangirl like fucking crazy and love you forever**

**OwO**


End file.
